


Lead Me to a Miracle

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gamers, Holiday, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Juice befriends someone over mutual interests in the same online game. She makes a random visit to him for the holidays.





	Lead Me to a Miracle

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me gamer Juice and OC.**

**Word count:** 2,665

**Playlist:** _Mistletoe - Justin Bieber_

**No warnings. Fluffies, all the fluffies!**

* * *

I signed in and immediately checked my friends list. I scrolled down to his name, hoping he was online.

 **juiceyyboii**   _offline_

I sighed. Maybe next time. I unplugged my headset, not feeling to listen to a bunch of pre-pubescent children tell me to 'eff' my mom for being better than them. I launched the game, and sat in the lobby an extra few minutes hoping for a miracle. Maybe he'd sense that I was waiting for him and sign on.

After too long, it was clear he wasn't making out nightly arrangement, for the third day in a row. I entered the queue and took out my frustrations on the players in the arena. Attempting to forget about his radio silence over the last few days, I gunned down all my opposition.

Hours later, after racking up a kill count that rival a pro, I needed a bathroom break. I rubbed at my eyes, feeling a little dry from all the time staring at my TV screen. I splashed some cold water on my face before leaving the bathroom and making a pit stop to the kitchen to grab some cold leftovers and a drink. I climbed back onto the couch, crossing my legs and picking up my controller.

As I was about to open the lobby again, a message came through on the top left. I felt my stomach drop with nervous excitement. He was online! I opened the chat immediately, excited to finally have my partner back.

 **juiceyyboii**   _sorry i've been offline._

 **homegirl321**   _its fine. you good?_

 **juiceyyboii**   _yeah. i wont be able to play for a while._

 **homegirl321**   _oh. okay._

 **juiceyyboii**   _call me? 209-555-8475_

I stared at the screen dumbfounded. Did he give me his number? Why would he do that? If he couldn't come online, I assumed that meant he was busy. Wouldn't that mean he was too busy for phone calls too?

 **juiceyyboii**   _?_

His follow up message shook me from my thoughts and I grabbed my phone. I dialed the number in and half expected to get a 'call failed' message. When it started ringing I was still in a bit of denial.

"Hello?" His voice answered and I knew it was him right away. We'd spent enough time online talking through headsets for me to recognize his.

"Homegirl321?" He laughed.

I giggled, "I have a real name y'know."

"No way?! You mean your parents didn't name you Homegirl321?" He joked, "What other lies have you been feeding me."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh and your name is really juiceyyboii?"

"Actually," He trailed off.

I shook my head, "No. You can't get me to believe that. Your name isn't actually Juice."

"It's a nickname." He explained, "Used often enough that I'm sure a few have forgotten my real name."

"Alright then, Juice." I conceded, "What is your actual name."

"Juan Carlos." He answered.

I chuckled, "JC would've been just fine as a nickname. Juice seems so 'gym bro-y'."

He laughed with me, "Gym bro-y? That's not even a word."

"How else would you have me describe it?" I scoffed.

We laughed together for another minute before things went quiet. I wanted to ask what was up. Why he gave me his number. Were we actual friends now? Was this insane crush I had two sided?

He cleared his throat, "So, uhm, do I get to know your name?"

"Oh," I realized I hadn't introduced myself properly, "Yeah sure. It's Rebecca, or Becks for short."

"Becks." He repeated. I could almost imagine a smile on his face.

"Well now that we've got intros out of the way," I cut to the chase, "What's up with you missing our long standing nightly escapades? It's hard fighting off all these adolescents alone. They have some very colourful vocabulary."

He exhaled a chuckled, "I can imagine. I've been busy. My job has me out of town so I'm not anywhere near my console."

"Ahhhh. The elusive Juice and his most important job." I teased, "It sucks to be an adult sometimes doesn't it."

"That it does." He agreed.

I bit the corner of my mouth. I loved the sound of his voice. I had no idea what he looked like, but if his appearance matched his voice, then he was definitely as hot as I was imagining. I hoped that this was one step closer to becoming real friends. It was one thing to be teammates online, then another to create a short of friendship. We complimented each other well in the game. Would that translate into real life?

We had all the time in the word to figure it out.

****

**~(SOA)~**

I had one rule. No Christmas music until December 1st. Really it was a courtesy for those around me. Most people were done with Christmas music by this time, because stores had been playing the same songs on repeat since Halloween season ended.

Today was December 1st and I was blasting my specially curated holiday playlist. I spent days picking the perfect songs, and the perfect versions for my holiday season. If there was one thing I knew, it was Christmas music. I had my iPod plugged into my dock, pressed shuffle and blasted the first song that came on.

I danced around my living room, belting out the lyrics when I heard a faint ringing coming from the coffee table I glanced down to see it was Juice. I wasn't expecting a call from him today. We normally had an every other day loose schedule going. It was my turn to call him, and not until tomorrow.

I picked up, yelling for him to hold on while I sped across the room to turn down the music. I liefted my phone to my ear to hear hi mgroaning.

"Not you too." He complained.

I smiled, "What's wrong with my music?"

"Oh nothing, just you and the rest of the world are obsessed with a holiday that isn't all that great anyways." He grumbled.

I fake pouted, "Someone sounds like a Grinch. Did Santa not bring you wanted last year?"

"Shut it." He pretended to scold me.

I dropped down onto my couch, "Come on. You have to like at least one thing about this time of year."

There was a moment of silence that followed and then he spoke up, "Not really. The hype stopped for me some time in high school."

I gasped, mocking a sound of offense, "I'll have none of this. We'll just have to find a way to make you love this holiday season."

"I seriously doubt you'll be able to change my mind." He stated.

"Oh bah humbug. You big ol' grump." I contemplated what I could do to cheer him up, "How about this. Give me your address and I'll add you to my mailing list. Nothing crazy, a personalized card, that's all."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll text it to you later."

I grinned, "Great. One step closer to having you fall in love with the season."

"Yeah, whatever." He laughed.

I leaned back, resting my head on the arm of the couch, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He explained, "On another business trip, and bored."

"Oh yeah? Is that all I am to you? Someone to cure your boredom?" I scolded.

He laughed, "Maybe. Not to mention, I enjoy our talks. It's nice to talk to someone outside of work."

"You make it sound like all you do is work and no one knows you outside of that?" I said, "That's not healthy y'know. Everyone should have a life outside of their jobs. Having them overlap too much can be disastrous."

"Exactly why I have you." He said, his voice sounding like it was dipped in honey.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I informed him, attitude on full display, "I expect to be bought material things. Namely a year membership to online gaming."

We laughed together. We continued on with our banter. It was what we were good at. Teasing and sarcasm. I loved that the most about him. He understood my jokes immediately. He knew that my ribbing was all in the name of fun and I would never be facetious with my jokes. Sooner that I would've liked, I heard someone call his name and he rushed himself off the phone.

I sighed as I shut off the screen of my phone. He always sounded so downtrodden, like he was missing something. Or sad. I wished he would explain it to me, but every time I broached the subject he deflected. There wasn't much I could do other than be he friend, and be there for him when he was ready to let it all out.

****

**~(SOA)~**

A few hours later, a text came through and it was his address. I was surprised to see California. I couldn't believe that in all the months that we'd been calling one another, I never thought to check where his area code was from. I guess if I had a plan that didn't include country wide phone calls, I would've clued in faster. But, alas I didn't.

I thought back to our conversation and how lonely he sounded. I hoped that my personalized card would get him to cheer up. I wasn't sure what was going on with him. He always refused to talk about work with me. I figured that had to be what was bothering him the most. That and the fact that he couldn't work out his aggressions online. Video games were good for that.

I glanced down at the address again, committing it to memory. What was that Hollywood nonsense about a Christmas wish? Or the Christmas miracle? Would it be strange if I took my card sending to the next level? What if I sent myself down there myself? Would he appreciate the gesture? We'd become such great friends and mentioned meeting up in passing a few times.

The conversations never went far because one or both of us got too nervous and would change the subject but it wasn't like this was coming out of the blue. Christmas was the perfect time to make this statement. The one that says 'you're my friend. I'd travel across the country for you.'

****

**~(SOA)~**

I slumped against the wall beside the front door. The cab driver dropped me off over an hour ago and still no one had shown up. I picked up my phone for the millionth time, toying with the idea of calling him. I realized once I got here what a stupid idea it was. He was always calling me to tell me he was off on a business trip. What if that's where he was now. No one close to home. In another city, or another state.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I was an idiot. There was a reason no one ever talked about these scenarios in real life. It was because they never worked out. This wasn't a movie. This wasn't Hollywood. My life wasn't scripted to have him show up.

Now I was stuck in this little ass town, where everyone probably knew everyone and the random stranger sitting on someone's doorstep would be the talk of the town for years to come. I blew a raspberry, leaning my head back and staring up at the awning. I guess I could leave the card, call a cab and find a motel. Then call him to see if he's even in town.

My alternate plans were interrupted by the roar of an engine broke out onto the quiet street. I glanced up and saw a huge motorcycle cruising down the street. I watched dumfounded as said motorcycle rolled up the street and into the driveway of the house I was sitting out front of.

I inhaled, terrified. Maybe I got the address wrong. Was this really his address? Maybe he was pulling my leg when he sent it. Shit. The guy on the bike, pulled his sunglasses off and unbuckled his helmet. I was suddenly terrified and stood up, dropping my bag off my lap. The contents went every where I heard as my controller and headset hit the cement. I cringed. Everything off kilter. I bent down to scramble and toss everything back into my bag.

I straightened back up to find the man staring at me and I was stunned. If this was Juice, he was better looking than I could have every imagined. He had tattoos everywhere, drove a motorcycle and had a leather jacket thingy on. Everything about him shouted danger, but again – if this was Juice – then I knew the big softy he really was.

Unsure of what to do, I held up the envelope in my hand. If it was him, he'd know I was planning to send the card. His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment before some kind of clarity passed through.

"Becks?" He questioned, stopping in his tracks.

I exhaled, it was him. I nodded.

He shook his head, "What're you doing here?"

I shrugged, "You sounded so sad the last time we talked. I figured you were feeling crappy about the holiday, and you gave me your address for the card, so I thought maybe you could use the company."

I began spiralling, flailing my hands around, trying to explain myself. I continued to shove my foot into my mouth and when I looked up I saw a smile beginning to form on his mouth.

I pulled my shoulders forward and scrunched up my face, "Is this okay?"

He nodded, his smile breaking through, "More than okay."

I exhaled, "Oh god. I was so nervous."

He laughed, "I can tell."

He made the rest of the way up the front walk until he was directly in front of me.

"Thanks." He breathed.

I winked, "No problem. What're friends for?"

He licked his lips, apparently thinking over my statement. I stared up at him, waiting to find out what was on his mind.

He leaned in closer, "What if I wanted to be more than that?"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed, "More than friends."

I swallowed, unsure if I could make any sounds at this moment. I knew my crush on him was wild, but I never thought in a million years he'd be on the same page as I was. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stared at him, in shock. He smirked, knowing that he rendered me speechless. His eyes focused on mine until he let them drop down to my lips. My heart raced. Was he thinking was I was thinking?

"I'm going to kiss you now." He murmured.

He was definitely thinking what I was thinking.

I nodded, and whispered, "Okay."

He took his time, placing both his hands on my cheeks and pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes, waiting for the second our lips met. His mouth pressed against mine, gentle and timid. I reciprocated, shy in my acceptance. I felt his smile against me and I couldn't help but share one of my own. He backed away, smiling down at me.

"Wanna come inside?" He tilted his head in the direction of the front door.

"Sure." I grinned.

He looped one arm around my shoulder and pulled out his keys.

As he opened the door, he warned, "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you in COD just because you travelled from who knows where to come see me."

I put a hand to my chest, offended, "Excuse me? Don't you dare think I've ever taken it easy on you." He chuckled and I continued, "Plus, I even brought my own controller."

He laughed out loud, pulling me towards him and kissing me again. My heart exploded in my chest. In my wildest dreams I expected this but never did I think real life would coincide with my dreams. This may very well be the merriest Christmas I'd ever have.


End file.
